Applicant's apparatus relates to apparatus and devices for supporting portable electronic devices and other devices or objects, and more particularly to an apparatus that can transform in shape to take the form of a credit card that may be stored and carried in a case for holding cards, such as a wallet.
There are many stands on the market that are able to hold electronic mobile devices. One such stand is known as the Apple IPHONE™ docking station that can hold a device at a predetermined angle in the portrait view, while placed upon a flat surface. Another is the Glif-IPHONE™ 4 Tripod Mount & Stand that can hold a device at predetermined angles and is small enough to fit inside a pocket, and also allows the device to be mounted on a standard tripod. Still other stands include the type that is portable which can fit inside a pocket and allows for articulation of a mobile device to a certain extent, such as the tiltpod. However, these stands are not thin enough to fit inside a wallet for a truly portable apparatus that can also allow the user to position a mobile device at any possible orientation angle in both the landscape and portrait views.